47 Ronin
by My4DWorld
Summary: NaruSasu. Based on the movie 47 Ronin. OC. AU. Boy x Boy. Rated M for language, blood and figting scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is a 47 ronin insipred fanfic I just got the NaruSasu feels when watching this :p**

**so here we go**

**I will take you to ancient Japan**

**Oops before I forgot none of these are mine urgg I wish right? hahahaha**

**Disclaimer: the characters and scenes from Naruto and 47 Ronin are not mine**

* * *

><p>Feudal Japan.<p>

The Age of Shoguns and Samurai.

A time when the ideals of Loyalty and Honor are prized above all else by the people of the Land of the Rising Sun...

In Edo, the Emperor has been reduced to a ceremonial puppet.

All power rests with the Shogun and is enforced by his provincial barons.

The peace of the realm is kept by the swords of their loyal retainers, the samurai - warriors of incomparable skill and honor, who live their lives by the strict code of ethics known as bushido - the "Way of the Warrior". To these loyal knights, their duty to their lord comes above all else...even their own lives.

A samurai who should ever lose or fail his master, suffers the greatest shame in all Japanese society.

They become Ronin.

Masterless drifters.

Men without honor.

To be ronin is to be banished from every city, to be despised by Japanese society, to know humiliation without end.

And yet...

to know the story of the 47 Ronin...

is to know the story of all Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>so there you have it I have this all drafted so this will be finished first than my other story <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello It's me again**

**I will keep updating this as soon as I finish every chapter**

**I made Naruto be Kai and Sasuke as Mika it just seems right do you agree with me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 47 Ronin or Naruto**

* * *

><p>It begins with a boy.<p>

Nobody knows where it came from or how he came to Konoha

Some say he's a Demon, Just like a monster.

Many people believe he raised by a Biju or tailed beast.

Demons who rule the forest.

The Demons teach him...

and trained in the art of killing.

The demon marked him with scars on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Itachi!" An armored man approached prancing with his horse<p>

"My lord, he's a demon" A long haired warrior said as he trace the scars on the cheeks of a blonde battered boy

"He's just a regular kid" The armored man said "Just like you" he added as he get down from his horse and tried to carry the boy "Help me lifted, Itachi."

Fugaku Uchiha, of Konohagakure saved him on that day.

He saw something in the boy

That is not seen by Itachi.

Fugaku's younger son, Sasuke, also saw what Itachi didn't saw at that boy.

Fugaku also allowed the boy to stay with them, against the advice of his older son, who chose to be a samurai than to be his heir.

* * *

><p>"See?" a blonde boy asked the raven as the sit sit in the middle of the forest "What do you see" he asked again<p>

The raven looked closely at the thing that the blonde was holding "A twig?" he looked curiously at the blonde

"Nope" the Naruto smiled and Sasuke looked at him confused "This is a deer trail" he said as he looked up ahead and Sasuke also looked up ahead and he saw the most beautiful scene he ever saw that day a deer calmly drinking on a nearby stream as the rays of the sun hit him making the dear shine and glisten.

As the two boys where watching the dear Naruto felt something cold wrapped around his neck and when he looked he saw Sasuke smiling at him.

"You keep this Naru-chan" he said as trail his hand on the necklace it was a necklace with a blue gem in between two small stones "It reminds me the color of your eyes" he said as he keeps trailing his hand until he reached Naruto's chin and lifted it and looked at his eyes.

And slowly they meet half ways and lips meeting each other thinking the other fitted them perfectly.

* * *

><p>Itachi believed his presence would be brought misfortune on their territory.<p>

But Sasuke just see a pure hearted child.

Although he lived as an outcast.

Naruto wanted to Return the love he received from Sasuke and his father, Fugaku..

Whatever it takes.

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys have it<strong>

**I kinda altered some scene here and there. Oishi was supposed to be Sakura I really got a mental battle who will be Oishi either Sakura or Itachi. Sakura being a girl is a no no and Itachi being the big bro is also a no no but I think a few changes won't hurt that's why we have Itachi as the winner... well Oishi has a wife soooooo who do you guys want to be his wife/husband hahahaha**

**don't forget to rate and review**


	3. Chapter 3

a**nother chapter yay lol**

**3 chapters in a day maybe I'll stop here and update again tomorrow**

**and I still want to know who do you want to be Itachi's spouse hahaha a man or a woman**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or 47 Ronin**

**I wish right but I dont really own them T...T**

**Now I will take you back to ancient Japan**

* * *

><p>"Naruto" A samurai approached the blonde in the middle of the clearing "How?" he asked as he saw how destructed the placce has been<p>

"There's something wrong with this creature" Naruto said as he looked around thinking deeply "He shouldn't be in this area"

"I'll hunt that damn creature down" the samurai said as he pull out his katana

"It's safer to set the traps here and wait Lord Sai" Naruto suggested

"Lord Fugaku!" then Sai exclaimed as he saw their Lord approaching them

And then the creature bigger than than a typical house came barelling from the forest destroying everything in its path

"My Lord! watch out" one of the samurai said as he pulled Fugaku out of the monster's way

Amidst the chaos between the montser and the samurais Naruto saw I bid white snake slithering in a tree watching them with it's piercing yellow eyes, hissing silently making Naruto wonder why the others don't see the creature as he was about to take his step closer to the white snake he sense something coming in his way and move back immediately as he was almost ran passed by the creature they where haunting and Naruto did a double take as he saw Sai hanging from the creature

Naruto immediately grabbed Sai's horse and followed after them. as he neared the creature he saw Sai's katana from the creatures back and made the horse run near the creature. Naruto jumped from his horse and grab hold of the katana with all his might. As Naruto was thrown away the creature came running straight to him. Eveerything went in a flash and the creature is now catching its last breath with a katana piercing through it's head.

Naruto went to Sai's aid "I'd rather be killed by that creature instead of being helped by a monster like you" Sai spat as he slapped away Naruto's hand

"Sai" Fugaku and his men caught up with them and the two men bowed their heads

"Konohagakure owe you big, Sai" Fugaku said proudly as he looked at the body of the monster "Finally we ca welcome the Shogun without fear" he said as he sliced of the creatures horns as a trophy of their success "For Konoha!"

"Yeah!" the warriors shouted in victory

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Land oppoesite of Konohagakure a dark that is ruled by a very wicked man.<p>

A man with a long black hair is being dressed by his maids, his strong build is being covered with the finest silks. As he was beng dressed he saw a shadow slithering on a wall

"Out!" he said to his maids

"My Lord" A pale hand carressed the strong chest and white lips whispered to his ear seductively

"What Fugaku is still alive?" Madara asked

"Yesssss" the snake man traced his shoulders and licked his neck

* * *

><p>"Tournament Host?" The raven asked his pinkette helper<p>

"Yes young master" Sakura said as she peeled apples for her master

"Then everything must be perfect" He exclaimed "It will be a great honor to my father"

"Young master" Another servant entered his chamber "Lord Fugaku and the hunters have returned"

Sasuke immmadiatel came out of his chamber to meet his father "Father" he bowed and looked at him worriedly "I'm very anxious"

"Hunt longer than we expected" Fugaku looked appologetic to his son "Sai showed great courage a while ago"

Sasuke looked at Sai and saw shame flickering in his eye, then his heart started beating faster "Does anyone got seriously injured" he asked worriedly as he looked for Naruto

"Who are you looking for?" Fugaku asked his son and was only met by silence "Prepare everything to welcome the Shogun, I want the whole Konoha to prepare for his arrival"

"Yes Father" Sasuke answered defeatedly, Fugaku looked at him and traced Sasuke's cheeks "You're mother will be so proud if she was here"

* * *

><p>"I am very worried" a long hair blonde man said as he treat her husband's injury<p>

"You're always worried" Itachi answered "And I'm always alive right?"

"You're alive because I'm always worried!" the blonde said as he tightened the bandage on his husband's wound

"Ouch!" Itachi protested and was only met by silence, then he watched from outside his house Shisui practice his fighting skills

"Your son wants your approval" He heard Deidare said saddly "Shisui keeps practicing whenever he has the chance"

* * *

><p>"Young master, Naruto has returened" A servant informed Sasuke<p>

It was raining that night as Sasuke enetered a small hut in the forest near their castle

"They told me you got hurt" He said as he entered the hut as if he had done that more than many times

"It's not sever young master" Naruto said as he remove his clothing revealing his broad back

"Your back" Sasuke immediately went to Naruto's side "Sit down, We should be taking care of these wounds"

As Sasuke clean Naruto wound, He cannot help but carress his love's body "I see shame in Sai's eyes as they praised him" Sasuke was now bandaging Naruto's back carefully "Even if you help them, they still hate you" that fact alone made Sasuke very angry

"The Samurai's treat me as expected" Naruto replied

Sasuke can't believe what he was hearing "And that's the only thing you expect?"

"That's all I know" Naruto answered still his back facing Sasuke

"Don't be like this Naruto" Sasuke kneeled infront of Naruto carressing his cheeks

"This is not the appropriate place for you young master" Naruto held Sasuke's hands and made him stand

"Are you kicking me out" Sasuke asked exasperated then he walked to the door and stopped "I will leave If you tell me you don't love me"

Naruto was now facing Sasuke back and then he held the necklace Sasuke gave him "I... I love you" Sasuke released the breath that he didn't thought he was holding "But you are my young master, you have your own place and I have my own" Naruto said defeatedly

Sasuke just couldn't stop the tears that escaped his eyes

"Very well" and then Sasuke left the hut with a dejected heart

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it what do you guys thinks hahaahaha<strong>

**I made Deidara Itachi's wife errrr husaband, well what do you guys think**

**please rate and review**

**oh and don't forget to follow**


End file.
